


Afternoon Delight

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Outlaw, F/F, F/M, Multi, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Robin and Mal are left to entertain themselves for the afternoon. Regina returns in the evening to continue the fun. Dragon Outlaw and Dragon Outlaw Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This got very porny. You've been warned. Happy Birthday, Hollie!

They don't frequently find themselves together like this. Alone. Just the two of them. No Regina for their attention to be split between. Nothing to distract them from each other. Sure they spend time together without their third lover, preparing meals, entertaining the boys, cuddling on the couch. But _this_? Wandering hands and teasing touches intended to arouse the other? That they don't usually indulge themselves in as much as either of them would probably enjoy.

It makes afternoons like this special, unique, and both Robin and Mal cherish them.

Regina had wanted to take the boys on an outing today. Just the three of them. Her and her sons. So she'd risen early, rousing Henry and Roland before quietly preparing for their day spent together while Robin and Mal had slept on. She'd kissed them both goodbye, murmuring for them to enjoy their day together.

And enjoy it they shall.

The morning sunlight filters through the sheer curtains, blanketing the room in a warm glow. Mal and Robin are wrapped up in the large bed together, legs tangled and arms encircling one another. His hand runs lazily up and down her spine, slipping down to caress her bare bottom every few strokes. Her fingers trail lightly over his naked chest, nails gently scratching.

She's so beautiful, is all he can think as he studies her, admires the way the rays of sun reflect off her blonde locks, how her crystal blue eyes blink the sleep from their mesmerizing depths. Her skin is pale and smooth and his fingers itch to touch her, any part of her he can, all of her. Robin will take whatever she will allow him.

Leaning down he bumps his nose to Maleficent's. "What shall we do today, darling?"

Maleficent hums, raises an eyebrow and her eyes darken with desire, a mischievous gleam in her gaze. She tauntingly slides her leg up and over Robin's hip, a slow drag, hooking it around him and drawing their naked bodies closer together. It opens her to him and Robin feels his desire for her stir and begin to harden. She grins at the reaction and leverages her weight to push him onto his back, straddling him before his brain can catch up. "Oh I can think of something we might be able to entertain ourselves with." Mal replies, grinding her hips against his slightly.

Groaning at the breathtaking image of Maleficent atop him, Robin's hands slide up her torso to cup her breasts. Warm and heavy in his palms. He pinches her rosy nipples between thumb and index finger, relishes the tiny gasp the move elicits from Mal.

"Really now? What might that be?" His tone is teasing, playful, as Robin grins up at her.

Leaning forward, Mal coasts her hands up Robin's toned abdomen, over his pecs and shoulders, to plant her hands on either side of his head and whisper in his ear, "Why don't I show you, thief?"

She sucks open mouth kisses along his neck and collarbone, trailing a wet path over Robin's skin. Mal enjoys this. The taste of his skin on her tongue. Clean and fresh. His pine scent wafting through her nostrils. The little shivers her actions produce as Robin traces random patterns over her back, down her sides.

When they're like this, just the two of them, still learning each other, she's in charge. Sets the pace for their love making more often than not and she is well aware Robin is more than happy to let her lead. Thinks it rather turns him on if they're being completely honest. And it thrills her to know she can hold such power over him. That every moan that grumbles in the back of his throat as she touches him, the gasps when her teeth nip along his neck and shoulders, how his fingers dig into her hips when she swirls her tongue over his nipple, are all because of her.

It's seductive. Arousing. Irresistible.

And Maleficent delights in every minute that she has him captivated beneath her.

She licks at the bud nestled in the hair on his chest and slicking it up as she pulls back to blow on it gently. Her breath is warm, a lingering trait of the fire she is capable of, and Robin shudders at the sensation, groans her name. Mal grins wickedly and bends her head to nip at his skin. Places tiny bites down over his chest and stomach.

Her tongue peeks out to run along the tip of his erection. Nothing much really, but it has Robin's hips bucking upward, seeking more stimulation. Mal chuckles at his eagerness and swirls her tongue over him again before kissing her way down his shaft and back up. Robin twitches in the palm she has wrapped around him, "Jesus, Mal. You're killing me here." he bursts, voice needy and desperate, has satisfaction slithering down her spine. Oh how she loves to toy with him. Her plump lips wrap around him and suck steadily, sliding down and taking him deeper every few sucks.

The interaction is over far too quickly but Maleficent isn't through teasing him. Before long she's pulling away, to Robin's great dismay as he whimpers at the loss of contact. "Huh— " the protest dies on his lips when she slides back up his body and brings their mouths together in a deep, tongue-filled kiss. Their hands threading through each other's hair as they hold each other close. Robin drags Mal's bottom lip between his teeth, following it with a swipe of his tongue to soothe. They explore each others mouths. For months they've been in this relationship and yet they are still discovering things about each other, what the other likes best.

Robin's hands cup Mal's ass, kneading deliciously as they make out for several long minutes. She's already slick between her thighs and his cock slides easily between her folds as she rocks her hips against his. Their mouths part for air, each breathing heavily into the minuscule amount of space between them. God, he wants to be inside her.

It seems Mal's not quite done having her way yet though.

"I want your mouth on me." Maleficent whispers hotly into Robin's ear, relishing in his sharp intake of breath almost as much as the anticipation that comes when he flips them over.

He gives her a rather devilish grin, a single fingertip slowly sliding down along her jaw, across her neck and between her breasts, trailing a slow, torturous path down over Mal's belly teasingly. "Well, I do aim to please you as often as possible." Robin replies. His fingers continuing to draw lazy circles over her stomach, not quite done teasing her either it appears.

Smirking at the way her body wiggles and tries to twist away from his touch Robin chuckles quietly. It's one of the most endearing traits he's discovered about this woman. Mal is ticklish. Something Robin loves to exploit whenever possible, pulling those rare and rewarding giggles from her lips. His fingers skim along her curves and there it is. The giggle he's been waiting for, quickly followed by a whine of his name to which Robin responds by scooting down her body. Peppering kisses along Mal's lower abdomen and down her thigh, inching his way closer and closer to where he knows she wants him.

"Robin…" she scolds, when he retreats to place a kiss on her knee and run his hands in feather light strokes over the inside of her thighs. He's driving her crazy with the waiting. The wanting. And Maleficent is not one known for her patience. Not that it will make a bit of difference if the thief is determined to torture her.

Luckily, Robin takes pity on her and smiles that grin that has the deep set of his dimples winking out, the one that makes Mal's heart flutter a bit. As they've come to know each other over the last several months she's discovered all the reasons Regina had fallen in love with him in the first place. Finds herself in a similar position with each passing day. Something she would have never imagined possible when this had begun and yet each time he smiles at her just that way, her heart tumbles a little more.

Then his tongue licks a line through her folds and Mal's mind short circuits. The man is extremely skilled with his mouth. Robin's palms rub delectably along her thighs, opening her to his attentions as he sucks and licks at her sex. His tongue dips inside her, tapping in a way that has her muscles trembling and Maleficent moaning her pleasure. "Oh god, Robin— " Then he switches, sucking at her clit, alternating between hard and firm, soft and gentle, fluctuating at a pace that drives her wild.

She's so wet. Warm and wet and delicious and it drives Robin crazy. His tongue flicking determinedly against her clit. God, who knew how incredible Maleficent could taste. That it would incite a hunger inside him that all the lapping and licking at her doesn't seem to be able to quench. The sounds she's making, tight little moans, rumbling deep in her throat as her body arches off the bed and her fists grip the sheets, are just as intoxicating as the first time he'd done this to her. Each time is better than the last. But Robin wants more. Wants _her_. Doesn't know how much longer he can wait to be inside her.

Doubling his efforts, he slips two fingers in her, pumping in time with his mouth, driving her closer and closer to the edge. He wants to hear her fall, to revel in the sound as she soars toward ecstasy and knows he's brought her to that high. She's close. He can tell by the way her hips rock up into his mouth, the way her walls flutter around his fingers. He curls them upward, thumping along that spot inside her that makes her mewl and Mal gasps. Her body is on fire, heat emanating from her skin.

He and Regina are the only ones who can do this to her. She's a damn dragon. Unusually warmer than most. Used to the heat she can't help producing. Yet, when they're in the midst of moments like this she feels like she's burning from the inside out. Caught in a storm of heat and flames and as Robin thrusts his fingers inside her, adding a third and stretching her further as his mouth continues to suck on her most sensitive bud. He twists his hand a certain way, scrapes his teeth gently over her clit and Mal is lost. She screams out her pleasure as her body pulses and throbs, shuddering while Robin slips his fingers out of her and gently laps up her release.

Kissing his way up her body, Robin settles alongside her, running his hands lovingly over her flushed skin. "Was that satisfactory, my sweet?" he quips, delighting in the bland look Mal gives him.

She rolls her eyes automatically, but her body is still pleasantly tingling all over so she decides to stroke his ego a bit, he's earned it after all and responds, "Mmmm...quite." Her hand slips down between their bodies, wrapping around Robin's hard cock, "And I'm not done with you yet." Pumping him lazily in her grasp she grins as his eyes squeeze shut, jaw dropping as Robin relishes the feeling of her soft hands on him.

Mal scrapes her nails gently up the length of him, spreads the tiny drop leaking from the tip of him around his head and captures Robin's lips with her own. Their tongues dance as he readjusts their bodies, lining them up groin to groin. He hovers over her, pulls away just enough that her face fills his vision, waits until Mal's eyes slowly blink open, posing a silent question to which she tips her head in a slight nod and then he plunges into her.

Twin groans of pleasure echo through the room as Robin fills her, stretching her to accommodate him. He halts, pressed inside her to the hilt and dips his head to kiss her, giving them both time to adjust. Robin begins rocking his hips into her, slowly, gently. Mal's legs wrap around his hips, ankles locked over his ass, encompassing Robin and drawing him deeper inside her.

She's hot. _So hot_. Warmer than anything Robin has ever experienced as he slides his cock in and out of her wet heat. "Oh god. Mal— " he groans, shifting to suck tongue filled kisses along her neck, the hollow of her throat, pleased when she moans and arches her breasts into his chest.

"Mmmmm...Robin...you feel— " she trails off, arching into the sensations Robin is bestowing upon her. He's hard and thick and Maleficent feels so full as he moves inside her. Experiences herself inching closer to orgasm for the second time.

"What?" He grunts, cups one of her breasts in his hand and tweaks her nipple. "Tell me how it feels, love."

"Incredible." Mal breaths, voice light and airy, breathless. Taking on that husky quality that results in Robin fucking her harder. "So good." She lifts her hips to meet his on every thrust. In and out, in and out. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades, surely leaving marks on his skin but she doesn't care at the moment. Only concerned with Robin filling her.

He pounds into her quicker and she's still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. Their mouths meet for another kiss, all teeth and tongue, a bit sloppy. But neither of them are thinking far beyond the physical demands of their bodies, quickly sprinting toward that peak. Robin moves an arm between them, rubs over her clit and Mal lets out a long moan. "That's it. Come for me, babe. Let go."

Pressing kisses along her forehead, Robin thrusts hard and fast, as deep as she can take him. She's fluttering around him, little spasms that have him on the edge of losing control. She's so bloody sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. And his. Surprising as it may be she's his now too. Just the thought has Robin biting back a groan.

"I'm close." She manages, "Ooooohhh, yes—" Mal's breath is coming in short gasps now, "Mmmmm—" His thumb on her clit and his cock inside her, it's all too much and then her whole body tightens, shudders as she comes and comes around his cock, gratification coursing through every inch of her body.

_Thank god_. Robin nearly speaks it aloud as he swallows Maleficent's moans. Somehow she's warmer now, even hotter than she was before and it's such an stupendous feeling Robin loses that last shred of control he'd been holding onto. Comes with a shout and a hard thrust into her, their hips locked together as they recover their senses.

Robin rolls over onto his back beside her and Mal immediately nuzzles her way into the crook of his arm, pressing her nose into his neck along his throbbing Adam's apple. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he deposits a kiss into her wild, curling locks. Occasionally she needs her space after sex, time to cool off without the extra body heat suffocating her, but more often than not she ends up cuddling. Robin's found she's much more amenable to it than Regina. At least for more than a few minutes. Regina will lay with them in the warm afterglow but quickly extricates herself almost always, while Mal is much more inclined to stay wrapped up in his arms for however long he likes.

So he enjoys this quiet time together, closes his eyes and lets the sunlight (brighter and stronger now than when they had begun those teasing touches) shine through his eyelids as he strokes up and down Maleficent's back. The two of them slowly drifting back into sleep.

\----------

Regina has had a really wonderful day. Breakfast with her boys at Granny's and taking them down to the beach to watch Roland chase the seagulls and search for shells, Henry hunting along with him, teaching him how to build a sandcastle. _Bigger than anything he's ever seen_. It had warmed her heart to see them together. Witnessing how well they get along and she's so grateful just to have one quiet day with them. No magical interruptions, no crises to demand her attention, nothing to distract her.

Blissful.

That's exactly how she would describe it.

Now she's dropped Roland off for a much anticipated over night with his favorite Merry Men and Henry's spending the night with Emma. So Regina is on her way home, eagerly anticipating the quiet evening she plans to have with the two other people she loves and adores. A perfect ending to a perfect day.

The house is quiet when she enters and Regina wonders around downstairs looking for them before climbing the steps to their bedroom. They are cuddled in bed together when she enters, Maleficent draped over Robin's chest, blonde curls cascading over her back and spread over him. His arms are banded around her and Robin's cheek rests atop Mal's head.

Regina's breath catches in her throat at the sight. The two of them are breathtaking together, stunning in every way she can imagine. And she loves them both beyond anything she believed she was capable of, is still amazed at the fact that she has this. _Them._ That the two people who each own a part of her heart are willing to explore this relationship. She already knows she's the luckiest woman alive for that simple fact alone. But seeing them like this, Robin and Mal, just the two of them, connected in their own right is so much more rewarding than Regina ever could have imagined or hoped for. Somehow it makes her love them more.

The urge to join them is overwhelming and Regina doesn't bother to resist it. Strips herself down to her silk chemise and matching panties and slips beneath the comforter on Robin's other side. She wiggles closer to them, brushing her fingertips through Mal's hair and pushing it back from her gorgeous face. She's so beautiful in sleep. Relaxed and peaceful. Right this moment she is the picture of utter contentment.

Her gaze shifts to Robin's sleeping profile and Regina smiles. He looks relaxed and content as well, a subtle smile curving the corners of his mouth upward in a smirk and she wonders what exactly he is dreaming of. There's only one way to find out.

Propping herself up on one elbow as she's stretched out beside them, Regina dances her fingers over Robin's chest. Inching them up toward his neck and sliding along his jaw. His stubble is a bit thicker than usual, could probably use a trim in all honesty, but Regina imagines the way it feels rubbing against her soft skin, the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, and shivers in anticipation.

Regina places light kisses along Robin's jaw, over his cheeks, to the tip of his nose, affection pouring out of her with every press of her lips. Finally, he begins to stir as his eyelids flutter and he wrinkles his brow at the ticklish sensation.

When those ocean blue eyes open and find hers, Regina's heart knocks in her chest. "Hi," she whispers, beaming a smile at him when he murmurs a muted hello back. "How was _your_ day?" She asks with a raised eyebrow at he and Mal, amusement evident in her tone. This is exactly where she'd left them hours ago after all.

Robin's chest vibrates underneath her palm as he laughs and replies, "Exactly what you're thinking. We've spent the whole day in bed."

Mocking offense, Regina gasps, "Without me?"

Grinning, one of Robin's hands lifts to run his fingers through her dark locks, gently massaging her scalp as Regina leans into the touch. "You're just jealous you weren't here to join us."

"Damn right." She says with a laugh. Her own fingers reach out to play with a few tendrils of Mal's hair, the sleeping dragon still apparently dead to the world. Her eyes lift to Robin's as she tells him, "Though I wouldn't have traded today for anything." and drops her gaze back to the blonde. Taking in her long dark eyelashes, and full lips that she can't wait to kiss.

Robin smiles, "You and the boys had a good day then?"

She nods, beams up at him. "We did. And now I want an evening in bed with you two."

Those blue eyes she adores so much, darken considerably as Robin leans down until his mouth is within an inch of hers. "I believe we can manage that quite well, milady." Then he presses his lips to hers, traces her lower lip with the tip of his tongue and Regina opens her mouth to him willingly. Their kissing jostles Mal against Robin's chest and the blonde lets out a sleepy grunt, eyelids fluttering open slowly.

Regina and Robin's mouths part as they focus their attention on Mal, Regina's hand reaching out to skim along her cheekbone with a smile. "Well hello there, sunshine." Those bright blue irises, such a different shade than Robin's but ones she loves equally as much, are glazed over with sleep as she studies Regina with a confused expression, struggling to return to the land of the conscious.

"You're home."

Laughing, Regina leans down and kisses Mal's lips lightly. "I am. And it would seem you two have had quite the lazy day without me."

A slow grin spreads across the blonde's face, memories of her and Robin's earlier escapades slowly filtering through her sluggish brain. Indeed they had. But Regina is here now and the thin silk of her camisole does very little to hide her olive skin or the way her nipples are outlined to hard points through the fabric.

She shifts in Robin's hold, sitting up a bit more and letting the sheet covering her slip slightly to reveal the tempting swells of her breasts. Maleficent reaches out to cup Regina's cheek in her palm, pulls the other woman back to her for another kiss. This one deeper, more drawn out and Regina lets out a little whimper at the way her body hums pleasantly. Robin's fingers are stroking up and down her spine, Mal's too as he watches them kiss in front of him.

When they pull apart that fog has cleared from Maleficent's eyes and her gaze shifts between Regina and Robin, eyeing them both playfully. Her skin is already flush, heated from her and Robin's sleepy cocoon and the early stirrings of desire.

"You dropped off the boys?" She questions, wanting to be sure they have the house to themselves, and Regina nods. Mal gleams at the answer, "Then you, my dear, are entirely over dressed." Her finger skims along the thin strap over Regina's shoulder, slipping it down until it falls to hang loosely over her bicep. Robin's hand ventures up from her back, pulls the other one down as well and then he's grinning at her and gently pushing her onto her back.

Maleficent shifts, kicks the sheets down to the end up the bed and slides between Regina's thighs, rubbing her hands gently over the soft skin as Robin shuffles further down on the bed. He kisses Regina, hands skimming over her waist and up to cup her breast as Mal watches them hungrily. She drops her head to place light kisses to the inside of the brunette's thighs while Robin pulls the hem of that chemise higher up, revealing the flat skin of her torso, higher still to her round breasts.

Her body is tingling, she's already slippery between her thighs and every swipe of Maleficent's tongue against her skin, the firm sucks Robin is trailing down her neck and over her collarbone have her desire for them mounting. Regina's eyes open briefly when their touches stop all of a sudden and she finds the two of them smirking at each other, a silent moment of understanding passing between them.

Then their attention shifts from each other back to her and the look in their eyes has her belly clenching painfully. Mal's fingers hook into the waistband of her panties, tugging them off her hips and down her legs while Robin lifts her chemise the rest of the way off her body and tosses it to the floor with her underwear.

Finally, she is gloriously as naked as them and Robin and Mal's gaze traces every one of her curves before they bend their heads simultaneously, set on tormenting her it would seem. His mouth attaches to one of her nipples, sucks it firmly, tongue flicking over it rapidly as Mal swipes hers through Regina's folds. Once, twice, one more before she focuses on her clit. Somehow they manage to be in sync with each other. The pressure on her breast and tiny bundle of nerves in time with each other and Regina can't help the moan that rips from her throat.

"Oh god, yes." She cries, hips arching into Mal's mouth and back curving toward Robin's. It feels amazing, the dual stimulation, the scrape of teeth over her chest as he switches to the other breast, Mal's fingers pressing hard into her thigh, leaving tiny half moon indentations behind. Her breath is hot against Regina's sex, building the fire within her as she laps at her repeatedly.

Regina's hands grasp at both of their heads, fingers weaving through their hair as she holds the both of them exactly where she needs them. She feels herself drawing closer and closer to the blissful edge and every nip and suck to her skin results in a low whine of pleasure that have Robin and Mal multiplying their efforts. One particularly teasing lick from Mal has Regina letting out a high pitched moan and Robin releases her breast with a solid suck.

Those blue eyes focus on her face, several shades darker than usual with desire, "Lord, you're gorgeous. He glances to Maleficent, still focused between her legs and groans before he captures her lips in a bruising kiss. Regina bites his lower lip, pulling it between her teeth as Robin's tongue darts into her mouth, exploring it. His hand squeezing and massaging her chest, thumbing her nipple.

She's close. Her muscles tense in anticipation and Mal pauses from eating her out just long enough to whisper to her, "Let go, Regina. Come for us."

The blonde returns to her task, pushes her tongue inside of the other woman and thumps it against her over and over again. Lets her thumb circle Regina's clit and that's all it takes to have Regina crying out, that hand still gripping the blonde locks tightening as she moans into Robin's mouth and comes on Mal's tongue. Her muscles quivering as she rides out the orgasm.

Robin's mouth leaves hers, drops down to suck hungrily at her racing pulse. Mal lets up a bit, pressing light kisses against her, a few quick ones to her thighs and just above her hip bone as she climbs up the bed to lay on Regina's other side.

Mal kisses Regina's temple lovingly as the other woman pants heavily, trying to catch her breath, murmuring, "Mmmmm, so beautiful," before pulling Robin into a kiss with her. He's hard against Regina's hip, poking against her as he leans over her to reach Mal and she realizes she's given him very little attention so far. Intent on rectifying that oversight she reaches a hand down between their bodies, wraps her fingers around his shaft and tugs.

The grunt Robin releases against Mal's mouth is incredibly satisfying. Regina circles her thumb around the head of him, pleased by the tiny bead of pearly liquid that has pooled there she rubs it into the soft skin. Continues stroking him lazily as she admires the way Robin and Mal's lips fuse together, tongues moving together.

She loves watching them. Adores the way they've dived head first into this relationship with her, and each other. Initially, it had mostly been for her, with a healthy dose of curiosity on their parts. But now things are different. They've shifted and Robin and Mal are in this as much for each other as they are for her. For the three of them together.

Perhaps it's because she's still feeling well and thoroughly tingly, high on the aftereffects of completion, or the image of them is just too much but all of a sudden Regina can't stop the, "I love you." from bursting out and Mal and Robin immediately pull away to look at her. An assault of twinkling blue eyes that has her heart picking up speed.

"We love you." Mal replies, bumping noses with Regina and letting her forehead rest against hers for a second. The pause in their love making doesn't last long though as Mal notices Regina's grip on Robin's cock and an idea sparks within her mind. Pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips she grins and then turns her head to whisper the suggestion quietly into her ear, softly enough that Robin can't hear what she has in mind.

Regina's eyes light up with delight and she nods, eyeing his naked form, toned torso, trim hips, down to his painfully aroused cock and replies, "Oh, yes. Let's."

He has no idea what they have planned but the gleam in brown and blue eyes is enough to have Robin tensing in anticipation, positive he's about to experience torment and pleasure in equal measure. And he's helpless against the two of them together, can't resist whatever it is they might have planned for him.

Giving him another few strokes, Regina releases him. "On your back." She demands. Commanding. Sexy. Groaning, Robin immediately follows orders, flops down onto the bed, skimming a hand along Regina's arm as she grins and shifts over, straddling him for the briefest of moments, just long enough for the slickness between her thighs to rub over his lower belly teasingly.

Neither of them give him long to mourn the loss though because Mal is taking her turn to grasp his cock, taking him in and rubbing up and down his hard shaft in slow strokes that drive him insane. Her slender fingers curled around him, holding him tightly, twisting her wrist.

Regina turns Mal's chin toward her, kisses her for a few seconds before she grins at Robin and then lowers her head to place a kiss to the tip of his cock. Wrapping her lips around him Regina swirls her tongue around him and Robin lets out a low, deep moan of ecstasy.

He loves when she does this to him, uses her mouth on him in ways that make his eyes roll to the back of his head and have him desperately fisting the sheets beneath him to keep from bucking his hips into the warm, delight that is Regina's mouth, just like he's doing now.

When a second pair of lips joins Regina's, kissing along the base of his cock Robin thinks he just might embarrass himself here and now. He shouldn't be this on edge, not after the day he's already spent with Mal but having the two of them kissing and licking his cock is enough to test any man's willpower.

Opening his eyes only makes it worse as the vision of twin sets of red lips wrapped around his shaft, Mal's tongue tracing the raised lines of his veins and Regina sucks his head, comes into view. Their hair falls down around their faces, blocking the mesmerizing image until Mal gently pushes Regina's dark locks behind her ear, scratches her nails along Robin's thigh and god this is good.

Those crystal blue eyes focus on Robin, taking in the look of pleasure on his face and Mal can't resist crawling up the bed enough to meet his mouth with hers in a lavish kiss. Robin's palm lands on her cheek, holds her to him for another minute before she retreats teasingly. She turns her attention back to where Regina is flicking her tongue over him, a distraction in and of itself and tells her in that deep, sexy voice he loves, "My turn."

Robin groans. They're going to kill him. He's sure of it.

The blonde takes him into her mouth, deep and wet. Scores her teeth over him as she sucks him hard, nearly hitting her throat and it feels amazing. Regina's shifted further down, kissing his balls lightly while Mal drives him insane with her mouth, licking and nipping and the combined sensation takes him by storm. Suddenly he's on the brink of coming, of letting go in Mal's mouth and he can't do that. Not yet. Not when he hasn't even been inside either of them yet.

"Stop! Stop. Guh—" Robin's head digs back into the pillow beneath his head, exposing the column of his throat as his eyes squeeze shut. It's too much. He can't take it anymore, that thread of control he's clutching onto barely hanging on, ready to snap if they don't end this exquisite torture.

Mal gives him one last firm suck, tongue stroking along the underside of his cock before releasing him. The gleam in her eye is positively sinful and Robin nearly comes from just that, over sensitive, still throbbing in Maleficent's palm where she's gripping him. She squeezes the base of his cock once before releasing him and smirking at Regina.

Robin breathes deeply, attempts to suck air into his lungs and then he scorches them both with a hot look. Sitting up he locks lips with Mal, nips along her jaw for a few seconds before he turns his head and does the same to Regina, teeth scraping over her skin before he's taking her mouth in a deep kiss. "I want you. Now." He whispers against parted lips, heavy breath heaving between them. And she nods frantically, wants that too. Needs to feel him inside her. Their teasing has riled her all up again and Regina wants both of them desperately.

"How?" Regina questions, shifts to bite at his earlobe the way she knows Robin loves.

He groans, worked up and randy. "On your knees. Please. Regina." She nods and shifts to do as he's requested, watches Robin as he moves to stand at the edge of their bed, turning back and pulling Maleficent into another kiss. He hasn't forgotten her either. And he cups her breasts in his hands, massages them, twists and pulls at her nipples while Regina studies them over her shoulder.

Mal is moaning at his actions, pressing her body closer to Robin's and Regina admires the line of her back, the curve of her ass as she kneels on the bed. All that creamy, pale skin that she could run her tongue over every inch of. A flair of possession whips through Regina and she reaches back, rubs a hand over Maleficent's calf, up the back of her thigh and then catches her hand with her own, pulling her away from Robin and down on the bed with her.

The two of them chuckle at Regina's actions and it breaks the desperate atmosphere around them for a moment. "Eager are we, darling?" Mal's honey sweet voice questions as she scoots closer to the brunette, letting her hands glide along her spine.

"Yes." She replies, unashamed. Robin's palming her ass, sliding his hands over the rounded mounds reverently and her sex is achey, dripping, pulsing in anticipation of him filling her. Now she's the one begging, drawing Mal into a kiss and then urging her to lay in front of her. "I need both of you."

He waits, slicking the tip of his cock through her wetness, nudging along her entrance, moaning at just _how_ wet she is, while Maleficent wiggles until she's laying before Regina, legs spread, her own glistening sex on display for both of them. God, is he lucky. To have these women. He's already hard as iron but the image of them before him is enough to have Robin feeling like he's about to burst as he finally pushes inside of Regina as she lowers her mouth to Mal.

Their moans echo throughout the room, variations of pitches and depth but similar in a way that only heightens their arousal. He's stretching her, thrusting in and out of her quickly, creating a friction within Regina that has her body on fire. Makes it hard to focus her attention on Mal at the same time but the dragon is just as delicious.

The taste of her explodes on Regina's tongue, salty and sweet, incredible. She trails her tongue over Mal's folds, teases a circle around her entrance several times, encouraged by the whine the blonde lets out. Her thighs are pressed to either side of Regina's head so the world is reduced to nothing but Mal. Her scent, her feel. Robin sliding into her. Regina's body is trembling, sprinting toward that finish line already. And it never takes her very long when they're like this.

From Robin's vantage point he admires Regina's bare back, the sweat that glistens along her skin, the base of her spine, gathering in the little dimple there. He follows it upward until he can watch Mal as he fucks Regina. Bites his lower lip to stifle the groan when he finds her touching herself, hands on her tits, pulling at her nipples. She's panting, torso rising and falling rapidly as she struggles to draw air into her lungs.

Her tongue peeks out of her mouth in concentration as her face scrunches up in pleasure at something Regina has done and God he wants to kiss her. Can't, she's too far away and Regina's tight, wet heat feels far too stupendous wrapped around him. But oh how he wants to.

"You're both bloody marvelous." He grunts out, fingers tightening at Regina's hips. He's not going to last much longer, the edge of release just within his grasp but he wants to wait for them. Watching Maleficent still he leans forward, changes the angle at which he's thrusting into Regina and her mouth parts from where it's licking at Mal on a long, low moan. He kisses along Regina's shoulder and then lifts his eyes to meet Mal's, blue locking on blue for the span of several heart beats as their bodies throb. And then Robin says, "Touch yourself, Mal. Let us watch you come."

The blonde groans and nods her head eagerly, one hand slipping down her stomach to find her clit, beginning to rub tight circles over it as the other continues to squeeze her breast. She whines when Regina gleams at her and moves her hand to slip two fingers inside of her, pumping steadily into her.

Robin nods, encouraging, "That's it. Just like that." His own hand reaches around to tweak Regina's nipple between thumb and index finger, just enough to tease before he's slipping it lower, finding her clit as well and rubbing at it as he pounds into her faster.

She nearly screams at the change of pace, "Oh god, yes, Robin, just like that. Faster, please. Harder. Oh god—" She's babbling, her pulse racing in her throat, her heart, her loins. Regina's entire body throbbing as she feels herself about to come. She sucks kisses along Mal's thigh, curls her fingers against that spot inside her that makes the woman mewl while Mal bucks her hips into Regina's hand.

They're nearly there, Mal's clawing at the bedsheets now, thighs trembling as she arches her back and then she cries out as she tips over the edge, calling out Robin and Regina's names while she comes. The both of them are right behind her. Another few circles around her clit, a couple more thrusts and Regina is fluttering around Robin's cock, muscles spasming and clenching tightly around him. And he thinks, _finally,_ as he lets that slippery control he's been holding onto go and spills himself inside her.

Robin's forehead drops to Regina's shoulder as he pants, all of them spent and trembling, muscles sore from exertion. They stay there like that for several minutes, Mal heaving as she catches her breath, Regina's cheek resting on her thigh as she does the same and Robin slowly softening inside her.

When his heart has slowed back down to an acceptable rhythm Robin stands, pulls out of Regina and then moves to lay beside Maleficent on the bed. Regina groans at the loss but musters up enough energy to mirror Robin's actions.

She snuggles into Mal, tucking her face into the bend between shoulder and neck when the blonde turns to wrap an arm around Regina's waist and pull her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Robin slides in behind Mal, spooning against her back and draping an arm over both of their naked bodies, absent mindedly skimming his fingertips over Regina's back. He inhales the smell of spice that lingers in Mal's hair and closes his eyes happily.

It wouldn't take any effort at all for any of them to float off to sleep just like this.

Regina's voice mutters sleepily a few minutes later, "Maybe I should leave the two of you alone more often."


End file.
